Breaking Hearts
by nrlmuffins
Summary: In the finale of the "My Werewolf's Keeper" series, Sarah's life is finally working out. Until a transfer student tries to steal her boyfriend. But, as annoying as she is, she is nothing compared to the dark threat on the horizon..
1. The Other Kind of Chemistry

My head is almost completely supported by my drowsy arm, and my eyes fight to reopen after every blink. The world shifts in and out of focus as my brain battles for the sleep I'm denying it. I'd love to grant its request, but I have to remain semi-conscious.

A subtle yet unexpected movement on my left jerks me awake. No one has taken that seat in weeks, yet here is my lab partner, smiling as though he hadn't missed a day.

"Good morning!" Seth greets me cheerfully. He is as perky as he would be after a full night's sleep or a large coffee, though I doubt he's had either.

"Hey stranger!" I smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Preparing to enter the fascinating world of chemistry. How about you?" he jokes.

"Same, but without the enthusiasm," I reply stifling a yawn. "Are you back for good? Because you've left me without a lab partner for a while now."

He nods. "Everything's pretty stable over at the Cullens', so Jacob said quote 'get your furry little butt back in class, because if you fail tenth grade you'll lose your status, and I won't let you date my sister'."

I grin. "So you're obviously just in it for your status, right?"

He nods sarcastically. "Yeah, because that's the only thing in my life I care about." He looks at me with those loving eyes that make it hard for me to breathe properly.

Jacob's rebel pack has spent the past few weeks ensuring that the situation at the Cullens' remains unchanging. Because Jake imprinted on Renesmee, Sam refuses to even consider harming her. Despite their now separate packs, they still think of each other as brothers, and Sam would never hurt his brother in such an unforgivable way. To be perfectly honest, I guarantee the only reason Sam didn't kill me that day I threatened him with a crowbar was because of Seth.

Yes, the renegade pack took a vote and decided to remain a pack. Jake made Leah his second, saying he needed a Beta who would be willing to kick his butt; he certainly got his wish. Jacob and Leah have grown to be close friends and comrades. Although they still bicker constantly, there is a more joking edge to their banter. Seth was slightly annoyed at first that he was only Jake's third, but that changed when Quil and Embry joined Jacob's pack. Even though they are older and more experienced, and Jake has known them longer, he ranked them under Seth. Suddenly, Seth was thrilled to be Alpha's Third, or "Gama". He feels he deserves a "cool Greek letter" too. His words, not mine.

Once the pack was set, Jacob talked things over with Sam. The two Alphas agreed that their packs would be able cooperate well, and might even be a practical solution to the record number of werewolves. Okay, maybe that one's a stretch. Still, the peace between the packs has remained for a few weeks, and I'm sure that's why Jake finally feels comfortable sending his Gama back to Chemistry class.

I've spent an unacceptable amount of time away from Seth lately. We have seen each other a few times since almost crashing into that tree (which resulted in the both of us being banned from the Rabbit unless Jacob was also in the car), but it's not the same as seeing him every day.

The bell rings, officially starting first period. Our incredibly animated teacher, Mrs. Garret, enters the room from the chemistry storage closet with a large, empty coffee in hand.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" she calls gleefully before taking a sip of the fresh coffee waiting on her desk. She scans the crowd of zombie sophomores, and her eyes go wide with excitement upon reaching my table. "Ah! Seth! You're back!"

"Yup. Glad to be back," he says sincerely.

Mrs. Garret presses her hands to her face and flashes a set of puppy dog eyes. "We are so glad to have you back! I pray you're feeling better? Sarah informed us that you were sick?"

Seth nods. "Yeah, I had a pretty bad cause of pneumonia. But I'm fine now."

"Good, good." She puts her hands on her hips and jokingly scolds, "I trust you turned a doctor's note into the office?"

"I did. Signature and all," he promises. I laugh internally while imagining Seth asking for Carlisle to sign off on his "illness".

"Excellent, excellent! I knew that you, being the responsible gentleman you are, would take care of that promptly," she holds her hands up defensively, as though to promise she never doubted him.

Seth grins appreciatively, and Mrs. Garret grants him a nod of approval. "I have the work that you missed, I just need to gather it together- if we could discuss that after class?"

"Sure."

"And please feel free to come to me with any questions. Or you could ask your lovely lab partner, Sarah," she smiles warmly at me. "And perhaps," she holds her hands defensively again, "if you're lucky enough, you'll be able to have conversations not directly related to chemistry." She purses her lips and her eyes glow with the excitement of watching young love. I can't help blushing slightly.

"I'm just assuming that, a young lady as wonderful and beautiful as you," Mrs. Garret says to me, "would naturally attract attention." She furrows her brow and nods. "Maybe he could attract yours. Maybe."

"Maybe if he plays his cards right," I say with a slight glance at Seth.

Mrs. Garret almost loses herself in her excitement, but manages to retain her composure by hiding her face in her hands. She then claps her hands together and smiles softly. "I always love when I see the other kind of chemistry in my students." After a prolonged smile, she nods. "Very good. Now, who can tell me when we use Avogadro's number?"

The door opens and a unfamiliar girl walks in. "Is this Chemistry with Mrs. Garret?" she asks timidly.

"Yes it is! You must be Miranda!" Mrs. Garret says excitedly. The girl nods shyly. "Wonderful! Everyone, this is Miranda. She and her mother recently moved here from the Makaha tribe. I'm sure that you will all get to know each other in good time. Why don't you go sit next to Taylor?"

Miranda, not yet used to Mrs. Garret's pep, seems a little freaked out as she takes her seat at the table to Seth's left. Being the friendly guy he is, Seth offers her an encouraging smile. She returns the gesture, and her eyes continue to wander towards Seth as the class continues.

Meanwhile, the poor Gamma is having a terrible time with the notes. His cheerful demeanor ceases to exist after about ten minutes of hard-core chem notes, none of which he understands. After fifteen minutes, he gives up on trying to comprehend the lesson and instead resorts to blind copying. When the bell finally rings for the start of homeroom, he sits back and covers his face with his arms.

"That was terrible!" he moans to me. "How am I ever going to learn all of this?"

"Don't worry, I'll help you. You're going to be fine, trust me." He peeks one eye out, then offers me a half smile.

"Thanks. And I'll find some way to make it up to you." Seth puts his arms down and winks. "I'm going to talk to Mrs. Garret. Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try," I say.

Miranda's eyes follow Seth as he heads towards the front of the classroom. "Wow. Where do I get one of those?" She wonders aloud.

Her lab partner, Taylor, answers. "That's Seth Clearwater. He is pretty hot, isn't he?"

"Not even a question," Miranda replies. The lust in her eyes doesn't go as far as to make me jealous, but I am certainly uncomfortable.

Taylor continues to give Miranda information. "Yeah, but he's part of some gang or something? I don't know, he's always been a nice guy as long as I've known him."

"A bad boy. Perfect," Miranda watches Seth like a hunter watches a prancing deer. A prancing baby deer.

Finished talking to Mrs. Garret, Seth walks back to his seat. His face gives no indication of whether or not he overheard Miranda and Taylor's conversation, but I'm sure his werewolf ears picked it up.

Miranda stands up and sits casually on top of our lab table, so it's almost like she's sitting in Seth's lap. "Hey there! Seth, right?"

"Yeah," he nods, slightly uncomfortable at her close proximity.

"Miranda Summers." She extends her hand to shake, and he hesitates for a fraction of a second before taking it. Miranda's hand jerks back at Seth's unnaturally warm touch.

"Sarah Black." I extend my hand, forcing myself into the conversation. She shakes my hand and nods curtly.

"So, Seth, you look like you're good at Chemistry. My old school was a little behind- do you think you could help me catch up?" She smiles innocently and flutters her lashes.

"Um, actually I just recovered from a really bad case of pneumonia. I missed a couple weeks, so I'm about as helpful as that pencil sharpener," he apologizes.

Miranda laughs much, much longer than necessary. She obviously takes Seth's friendly conversation as him being interested in her. Encouraged, she slides closer to him and replaces her innocent expression with one that is much more seductive. "Well, maybe we can get caught up together," she purrs.

Partially to save Seth from this uncomfortable situation, and partially to keep that (insert choice word here) away from my man, I say, "Miranda, I hate to break it to you, but he already has a girlfriend."

Miranda turns and looks at me as though I'm mud on the bottom of her shoe. She then slides on a faux-kind expression and replies, "That's fine. I'm just being friendly!" She smiles sweetly at Seth, who looks both confused and awkward.

"So how long have you been dating her?" Miranda asks Seth. She is leaning away from him slightly, which I know he appreciates.  
>"Four months," he answers. His eyes glass over and he smiles into the distance, no doubt picturing the day he won me over.<p>

"That's not a very long time to get to know someone," Miranda scowls. "She could be-" she stops herself. "Seth, I know we just met, but can I be honest?"

"Sure?" Seth says slowly.

She puts a hand on his arm, then quickly removes it. "Are you still sick?"

"Um, yeah," he says, covering for his body temperature. "I might still be contagious. Maybe you should back up." Once again, she was a little too close for comfort.

Miranda shrugs. "I'll take my chances. Anyway, I wanted to say, well, you're a really nice guy, and you're attractive. I'm just worried your girlfriend might be using you." While Miranda puts on a decent show of concern, I can easily spot the cracks in her mask and see the ulterior motive underneath.

"I don't think so. I've actually known her since kindergarten," Seth replies defensively. Miranda is lucky that this conversation is happening at this point in his stretch as a werewolf. Four months ago, he would have killed her by now.

"I'm not saying she's a slut, I'm just trying to look out for you. I don't want a sweet guy like you to get hurt." Seth merely nods, using all his effort to maintain his composure. Meanwhile, I am using all my effort to keep from laughing. "What's her name? I know a few people," Miranda offers.

"Sarah Black," Seth responds with an amused half-smile.

Miranda's eyes go wide with shock and embarrassment. Her head snaps towards me and displays a caring face. "That's so great!" she says at about an octave or two above her normal voice. "I'm so happy for you both! And you know I wasn't calling _you_ a slut," she promises.

I pull a Seth and just nod, not trusting myself not to start cracking up. The bell rings, sparing us more awkwardness.

"Well, I'll see you guys later, I guess!" Miranda says with a forced smile. She then grabs her bag, and I watch her exit the room, mumbling to herself.

"What's she saying?" I ask Seth in a whisper of my own.

"She's calling you several names I'd rather not repeat," he grumbles.

I put my hand on his chest and look him in the eye. "Calm down. I could honestly care less."

"Yeah but I care!" Seth says in a voice of barely-controlled calm.

"I guess this means I have nothing to worry about?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

Seth stares at me. "Sarah, even if we weren't dating, I'd ask you to pretend. She scares me." He shudders.

"More or less than my brother?" I ask.

"More. Wait- why?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

I point at the clock. "Because we're going to be late."

Seth's head snaps towards the clock in time to watch it change to the start of second period. The bell rings, and Seth frowns. "Less than Jake." He groans and sprints for the door.


	2. Seth's Stalker

A few weeks later, Seth and I are sitting at his kitchen table, studying for a Chemistry test. While Seth has finally managed to complete all his make-up work, he is still struggling in a few subjects- one of which being Chemistry. In his defense, his less-than-stellar GPA has less to do with him, and more to do with his patrol schedule. Still, this Alpha's third would never dream of skipping patrol to study. So, we're reviewing polyatomic ions now, before he has to run. Literally.

"Carbonate."

Seth screws his face in concentration. "C oh three," he says carefully. "With a charge of negative one?"

"Negative two," I correct.

Seth groans. "How am I supposed to remember that?"

"Simple. What's the formula for carbon dioxide?"

"C oh two?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

"So _Carbon_ate has a charge of negative two, and so does Carbonite."

Seth is thrilled. "Yes! Something I can actually remember!"

"I thought werewolves have a great memory," I laugh.

"Yeah, but my mad skills don't apply to Chem, sadly," Seth sighs ruefully.

"Yeah, that's it," I joke. "Acetate."

"I have no idea," Seth says, dragging his hand down his face in exasperation.

"Okay, both Acetate and Citrate are CHO. C, H, O." I start.

"Then what's the difference?" Seth moans.

"Acetate. A is the first letter in the alphabet. So, its numbers are smaller. Two, three, two-"

"C two, H three, O two, charge of negative one!" Seth shouts excitedly.

"Very good," I smile.

Seth slides his arm around my chair and casually pushes my chair closer to his. "How about we take a break from studying?" He smiles flirtatiously.

"Seth, you have to run later. And you lost your notebook, so how are you going to study once I leave?" Despite my best efforts, taking a break is sounding more and more appealing.

"Chemistry is overrated. I'd much rather talk about a different kind of chemistry." He leans forward so our foreheads and noses are touching.

"You're so corny," I laugh.

"I know. I say a lot of stupid stuff. Why don't you make me shut up?" His lips almost brush mine as he talks.

I smile as our lips meet.

There is a loud knock on the door and we break apart. "Go away," Seth grumbles as he gets up to answer it.

From my seat and the position of the door, I can't see who it is, but I can tell by the expression on Seth's face.

"Hey, Seth! How's it going?" Miranda greets him.

Miranda has spent every possible moment plotting how to make Seth hers. While I admire her determination, she's fighting a useless battle against an imprinted werewolf. Still, she doesn't know that, and has resolved to win Seth's heart. Unfortunately, she's going about it the wrong way. Every morning in Chemistry, she sits on our lab table and talks Seth's ear off, though he's not even remotely interested. She's found countless excuses to walk with him to his classes, and meets him by his locker every day after school. And her neckline is getting increasingly lower.

Several times, Seth has asked me if I'll make-out with him in front of her. My answer is always no on the grounds that PDA annoys me, and it wouldn't work anyway. She'd just try harder.

"You left your notebook in class, so I brought it for you," she explains.

Seth takes it, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Thanks."

"While we're on the topic of Chem, do you want to study a little?" her words are innocent enough, but her tone implies her desire for the same kind of studying Seth wants to do with me.

"No, I have to go to work soon." When it comes to Miranda, Seth has completely given up being polite, and is now concentrating on just being civil.

"Oh? Where do you work?" she asks as though her entire life depends on this information.

"In Forks. You wouldn't know it," he says shortly, inching the door closed.

"I might. What's it called?"

"Trust me, you don't. Thanks for my notebook," he says closing the door more obviously.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Miranda says quickly.

"Yeah," Seth grunts, closing the door completely. For good measure, he locks it.

I can't help smiling slightly. "That was nice of her."

"How on Earth does she know where I live?" Seth demands.

"La Push isn't that big, Seth," I remind him.

"My desk, my locker, my notebook, my house! Is nothing sacred?" I repress the urge to laugh at Seth's spaz attack. With the knowledge that he will never dump me, I am free to find this amusing.

"Seth, it's fine," I promise.

"No it's not! And it's not funny!" he adds, seeing the laughter in my eyes. But he is powerless against the compulsion to be enchanted by me, and he too starts smiling. For a moment, he sees how entertaining this is to me, and enjoys it as well.

There is another urgent knock on the door.

Seth flings it open with such force, I'm surprised it doesn't break. "Go. Away!" he yells.

"I live here, smarts," Leah retorts.

Calming down significantly, Seth apologizes. "Sorry, but I thought you were my stalker."

Leah walks into the kitchen with an expression of disbelief. "Since when are you cool enough to have a stalker?"

"It's sad really. My rugged good looks and charisma are both a blessing and a curse," he nods seriously.

Leah rolls her eyes. "Sure, Zefron. Listen, we have a problem. Jake needs to talk to all of us like five minutes ago."

"What's up?" Seth asks.

"I'm not entirely sure, but whatever it is, isn't good," she replies gravely.

"Then we better go," Seth agrees.

I stand up and grab my bag. "I guess I'll go home then. Let me know if you can later, okay?"

Seth kisses me quickly. "I'll come by if I can, or I'll just let you know tomorrow. It can't be too bad," he says optimistically.

"Sure," I smile, stealing another kiss before letting myself out.


	3. Last Kiss

It's the next day and I am in Chemistry a few minutes before the bell rings, feverishly studying my polyatomic ions. Perchlorate, Thiosulfate, Bromite…

"Hey, Seth! You look tired. Long night at work?" Miranda calls as Seth crosses the room. He ignores her except for a mumbled answer she isn't supposed to hear.

"So, what's up?" I ask, concerned. Seth is looking down at the table, and for a moment I wonder if he's ignoring me, too.

"It's a long story," he says without looking up. "I'll have to tell you later."

"Okay. Is everything alright?" I ask. Seth chooses to look at me this time. His eyes have aged ten years overnight, and they are full of a dying man's resignation and longing.

Suddenly his hands are on my face as he kisses me passionately and desperately. Far from being enjoyable, this kiss rings of the finality of a last kiss. Of a goodbye. He releases me as the bell rings, and immediately flips his notebook open. As Seth stares at the polyatomic ions without seeing them, I watch his face with my mouth slightly open, terror pulsing through my veins.

"Sarah? Are we okay back there?" Mrs. Garret calls anxiously.

I force a smile and lie, "Yeah."

"You sure?" she asks carefully. I know my smile cannot mask my horror, so I try harder.

"Yup!" she gives a satisfied nod and turns to Seth.

"Seth?"

His head snaps up, and he gives a much more passable impression of his usual cheer. "I'm good."

Mrs. Garret nods. "Very good. Now, let's dig right into our polyatomic ions. I know you'll all do fabulously!"

I have a trick for every last formula, but the only answer I'm confident on in the end is my name.


	4. Done

The mile run- an annual torture for school-aged children. Not all of us were blessed with the same athletic ability as others, resulting in the yearly embarrassment we are forced to endure. Fortunately, I'm not even close to being the worst one in the class, but I still hate it. Running in the cold makes my throat burn. Still, this is the Washington Peninsula. Some years, we've run in the snow. For the first time ever, I am looking forward to this run. It will give Seth plenty of time to explain why he is seconds away from a panic attack.

Our teacher starts his stop watch, and we are off. As we round the first corner, I turn to Seth and say, "Explain. I won't be able to interrupt much." Already my breathing is more labored than it should be.

Seth, still frowning, takes a deep, calming breath before he begins. His story washes over me, keeping my focus away from my sore throat and legs and on his steady voice, unaffected from what is serious exertion for the average teenager.

Seth starts telling me about these vampire leaders, the Volturi, and explains how it is illegal for vampires to create young child vampires, called immortal children, because they are uncontrollable and dangerous. He then explains that one of the Cullens' cousins, Irina, saw Renesmee and believed she was one of them. According to Alice, Irina will report the Cullens to the Volturi, and the Cullens will be sentenced to death. There is nothing they can do, because the Volturi will not stop to determine whether Renesmee is truly one of these immortal children. The Cullens are outnumbered and overruled, even with the werewolves' help.

Alice and Jasper ran away, so it is up to the remaining Cullens to find other vampires to stand beside them as witnesses, so that the Volturi will wait for them to prove Renesmee is not a danger. Even still, the situation looks grim. Jacob will stay and fight for the Cullens if necessary, because of Renesmee. His pack will want to stand with him. So will Sam's pack.

I stop watching the track, and instead stare at Seth as I start to understand his desperate, hopeless eyes. There is no hope. The cold ones are going to murder my family, my friends, Seth… And there is nothing I can do about it.

Seth grabs my arm to stop me. "Sarah, we're done."

Regardless of the context, I know he isn't talking about our mile run.


	5. A Little Good News

A month. We have a little over a month. If it were up to me, I'd spend every second at the Cullens' or with as many members of either pack that I could. And I would never let Seth out of my sight.

But with non-vegetarian vampires arriving every day, the Cullens' house is off limits to me, by order of Seth and Jacob. The members of Jake's pack are currently running with Sam because of this. Too many werewolves around the new vampires may send the wrong message. While I am enjoying being able to see the werewolves more, Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry are less than thrilled.

"I thought Leah was going to break something," Seth recalled for me. "She started yelling at Jake, telling him there was no way we were leaving him alone and human around those bloodsuckers, and if he thought we would agree to it, he was insane." Seth rolled his eyes.

"So how come you ended up doing it anyway?" I asked.

"Because Jacob wasn't giving us the option. He'd already cleared it with Sam, and we were to start immediately. None of us were happy about it," Seth continued in a bitter tone.

"So he finally got around to giving his first Alpha command?" I guessed.

"Yeah. And Sam asked him to order us to follow his while we were running with him."

This shocked me. "Seriously? I know they're all friends and everything, but does Jake seriously trust him that much?"

Seth laughed grimly. "No, but he understands Sam needs to have that power for coordination purposes. So his order was, 'Follow Sam as you would follow me. Meaning if he asks you to do something I would never ask you to do, don't do it.' Then he said just to use our judgment about that."

This made me smile, because only Jake would think of a loophole like that.

"Oh, and Leah's still our Beta, not Jared, which is nice." Seth added.

"And you're still Gamma?" I joked.

"Oh yes!" he grinned proudly.

"Was it awkward meeting up with Sam again?" I asked.

"Sort of, so I tried to diffuse the awkwardness by saying 'Okay, let's just get the awkwardness out right now. Wow, this is awkward. Okay, now we can move on.' Then Leah said I'd just made it more awkward, and I said I didn't, and Quil agreed with her, but Embry thought what I did was funny, and we all started bickering until Sam started laughing and said he'd missed us."

Thankfully, Sam has continued to be as accepting of Jacob's pack since the day Seth told me this. Leah is still annoyed about Jake being unprotected at the Cullens', but as of yet he is fine.

In keeping with good news, Miranda is no longer bothering Seth. One day after school, I found her talking to Seth at his locker. Upon seeing me, she kissed him. He did not kiss her back. Still, she tried playing it in her favor.

"Oh my gosh, Sarah, I am so sorry! I told him not to! I never wanted to hurt you," she said, trying to console me through Seth's apparent "cheating".

"Miranda, I saw you kiss him," I said, bored.

"I would never do that!" she cried, as though mortally offended. "I would never try to steal someone else's boyfriend!"

"Miranda, please stop. You're just embarrassing yourself." I was beyond being amused with her crush on Seth. We only had a month together, and I did not plan on spending it with her trying to break us up.

Without giving her time to give a comeback, I took Seth's hand and pulled him down the hallway. In a moment of petty high school jealousy, I pulled him towards me and went French in the middle of the hall. With a wink at Miranda's stunned face, Seth and I walked away.


	6. Finishing the Game

It's Christmas Day. Without realizing it, our month has almost completely passed. The cold ones are supposed to come when the snow sticks to the ground. If the weathermen are half as accurate as Alice, we still have a few more days. It's supposed to snow very hard on New Year's Eve. But it could even be sooner.

Jake's pack, Sue, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Sam, Emily, and I all cram into Charlie's house. Dad was invited, but still has a few bitter feelings towards Charlie, so he passed. I'm slightly shocked when I realize that this is the first time in a very long time that I've spent more than a few minutes with my brother. Since he started crashing at the Cullens', we've called each other several times a week, and he tried to stop by at least once a week. But lately he hasn't wanted to spend any time away from Renesmee.

I choose a seat between him and Seth on Charlie's couch, counting on a Christmas miracle to keep me from passing out due to heat exhaustion. While no one else is paying attention to us I ask, "Jake?"

He turns away from watching Renesmee play with Charlie to look at me. "Yeah, kid?"

"You owe me a day," I inform him.

He raises his eyebrows. "A day of what?"

"Just a day where we hang out. Twelve hours is all I'm asking," I say.

Jacob frowns. "I don't know, Sarah." I know he's picturing the torture of spending that precious time away from, but my sympathy is limited.

"Look, Jake, I have barely seen you in four months. I have pretty much not seen you at all this month. You didn't get me a Christmas present-"

He cuts me off. "Did so! That scarf Dad gave you this morning was from me. Did he take credit for it?"

"Okay fine, but still." I drop my voice and make full eye contact. "Jake, seriously. What are the chances I'll get to spend time with you after this?" I can feel my eyes start to water, helping my cause.

Jacob looks as though he might cry, too. But he has a reputation to maintain. "Okay, fine. Tomorrow I'm all yours. What time do you want me over?"

"As soon as you possibly can," I smile.

"And what are we going to do?" he asks carefully.

"Oh, dear brother. What aren't we going to do?"

First, Jake takes me to get my license. Since he's been busy, Sue has been teaching me to drive. I've been qualified for my license for a while now, but I wanted to wait for Jacob to take me. I pass with flying colors, and the examiner even compliments the car. Prouder than a new mother, I announce that my brother built it himself. I drive back home, laughing at how this is the first time I've driven legally with Jake in the front seat.

Despite it being December, and barely above freezing, I suggest we go swimming. So we do. We have to go inside after twenty minutes, because my lips are blue, but it is the best twenty minutes I've ever spent in the water.

After I take a lightning-fast, super-hot shower and get dressed, Jake and I start playing monopoly. We have played monopoly more times than I can count, but have never actually finished a game. One of us always gets bored or has somewhere to go, but we love playing anyway.

The entire game we talk, sometimes stopping altogether to tell a story, or just to laugh. I tell him everything I haven't already about school. He gives me a very detailed run-down of the Cullens' vampire friends. The best part is that he can only remember about half of their names, and starts using his nicknames for them instead. Not all of them are nice. Actually, most aren't, but they are funny.

Eventually we order pizza. Jake eats a whole one himself, and I eat way more of another than I should. The sun dips lower in the sky with every rent I pay him, and the hands of the clock move with us past 'Go'.

Finally, we finish the game. It almost seems symbolic that my last day with Jacob would end with the game we've been playing all our lives. So much has changed since our first game, yet he is still my best friend. He is still my other half. I know Jake feels the same way. Seth and Renesmee may claim those titles as well, but we have a bond that runs deeper than imprinting. And that's saying something.

As Jake hugs me goodbye, I wish that I was a werewolf. Or a vampire. Or anything strong enough to keep my brother by my side forever. But I'm not.

Jacob kisses my forehead and rubs my arm for the last time and leaves my life forever.


	7. Seth and Sarah

According to the semi-reliable weathermen, we have until tomorrow before it starts snowing. The Cullens, Jacob, and friends are already waiting in the clearing where the cold ones are expected to show up. Sam and the werewolves are waiting back in La Push, though they are prepared to run to the clearing at the first flurry.

It's eleven-thirty, but Seth has made no move to go home for the night. He's been here all day. We've watched our favorite movies, played a few board games, kissed more than once, and talked about everything we've somehow missed in the past ten years.

Dad comes out of his room for a late-night snack. "You still here, Seth?" he asks, relatively unsurprised.

"Yup. How are you, Billy?" Seth replies.

"Fine. You going home soon?" Dad demands.

"No," Seth answers. For a terrible moment, I fear Dad is going to kick Seth out. If he does, I've already decided to go with him, with or without my father's permission.

Thankfully, Dad only nods and returns to his room.

Seth and I don't even consider sleep. We continue enjoying our time together. We talk, we laugh, we kiss. I've never had more fun with him. Still, a voice in the back of my mind reminds me that this could very well be the last time I get to be with him. That voice wonders quietly if that counts as reason enough to engage in another activity with Seth. But I tell that voice to shut up. I am remaining firmly optimistic that I will have another chance to be with Seth.

The Cullens, with their friends and allies for support, are much less outnumbered than they were before. In fact, they are potentially evenly matched. There is still a chance, however slim, that I can play another game of monopoly with Jacob and spend another sleepless night with Seth, doing something other than watching movies. That hope is the only thing that gets me through the night.

At some point, I fall asleep in Seth's arms. We are woken up roughly by Carson, one of the newest werewolves. The poor kid is only eleven years old. I've been trying not to think of him and the other little wolves fighting bloodsuckers.

"Seth! Sarah! Guys, you have to wake up!" he says shaking us.

"What do you want, Carson?" Seth yawns.

"It's snowing. We have to go." Seth's arms freeze around me.

"How long has it been snowing?" he asks.

"About twenty minutes," Carson says. "But it's already sticking."

It's as if an avalanche crashes over me. It takes all my willpower not to start screaming, crying, or both.

"Okay. Give me a minute, okay?" Seth says to Carson.

The fifth grader nods. "Okay, but hurry. Sam wants us all there in less than five minutes." With that, he walks out the door, kindly giving us privacy to say goodbye.

Even with the hope I'm clinging to, our kiss is like the one Seth gave me that day in Chemistry. No, it's worse. This time my need is as desperate as his. This time we may not get the chance for another.

As much as it hurts me, I have to stop it. "Seth, you need to go."

"Sarah, if I don't come back-"

I cut him off. "Please don't say that."

He ignores me. "Will you take care of Sawgue?"

The only thing that keeps me from hitting him is my reluctance to break my hand. "Seth, is that seriously what you're saying goodbye with?"

"I was trying to diffuse the tension. Didn't work, huh?" he frowns.

I start laughing. "Seth, you are such a dork. But I love you. I don't know how, but I love you, Seth." I kiss him, but he pulls away.

"You love me?" he smiles, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Isn't it obvious?" I say, quoting him from so many months ago.

"It's still nice to hear," he quotes me.

"I love you, Seth," I repeat. We are about to kiss when I stop him.

"No. We didn't kiss last time, so we aren't kissing now," I say firmly.

"At the wedding? Aw, come on, Sarah!" he moans.

"Nope, you'll just have to get yourself out of there if you want another one." A small smile crosses my face.

"I'm not sure what's the better motivation. That kiss, or the knowledge that you won't take care of Sawgue!" he smiles, too.

"Whichever gets you home," I sigh. "Now go get 'em, Gamma."


	8. Snow

Despite my confident show for Seth, I am a mess. I am sobbing loudly into the couch pillows when I hear Rachel walk in, crying just as much.

"Why is this happening? It's not fair!" she wails, throwing herself down on the couch beside me.

"Tell me about it," I moan, as we throw our arms around each other.

"How did you do it last time?" Rachel wonders aloud.

"They had the upper hand last time. It was an almost guaranteed win."

"But this time it's not," she howls, sobbing harder.

I calm down much sooner, and turn my attention to the impossible task of consoling Rachel. Meanwhile I cling to the hope that it will not become a fight. Dad is in the kitchen, wheeling himself in circles around the island, trying to keep himself occupied somehow.

"How long do you think this will last," he finally asks.

"I don't know. If things do end badly, how will we know?" I ask him.

"I don't know," is his answer as well.

Rachel just sobs harder

A few hours later, Rachel has finally run out of tears. Still, none of us have anything to say to one another. Complete silence fills the house, as though it's a tomb. We all try desperately not to think of what could be happening. I try not to think at all. I stop even hoping, and just try not to feel anything until I have to. Outside, the snow falls harder, blanketing the earth in mystery. Is it beautiful snow that serves as a backdrop for winter's joy, or is it the cold symbol of a frozen corpse, burying the dead in its icy clutches?

I close my eyes, afraid to sleep, not wanting to live in reality. This must be what it feels like to lose your mind.

"Anyone want to go sledding?" a voice calls cheerfully. It's as if a warm spring breeze has entered the house, thawing our frozen hopes and thoughts. I open my eyes slowly and carefully, scarcely daring to leave the protective ice fortress I've formed over the past hour.

Then two beautiful faces, shining like the sun meet my eyes. I barely register Rachel's squeal of "Puppy!" as she runs into the arms of the third figure standing by the door. My eyes are focused solely on the two faces that mean more to me than anything on this earth.

But before I can be fully relieved, I have to ask. "Who?"

Jacob shakes his head. "No one."

Details can wait. Right now, I run into my brother's scalding arms, tears pouring down my face. He kisses my forehead and rubs my arm. I kiss his cheek. Then he lets me go, smiling. I turn towards Seth, and feel light headed.

"Now where were we?" he jokes. In response, I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him like I've never kissed him before.

In the split second before I close my eyes, I take note of the snow. I've never seen anything more pure and beautiful.

2


	9. Acknowledgements

I know I'm not allowed to have a whole "chapter" for author's notes, but I really need to say this to all of you:

Thank you.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

I have gotten so many kind reviews on all of my stories, and many more "Favorite Author"s and "Favorite Story"s, and each one makes my entire day. I save all the emails and read them when I need a confidence boost, no joke.

You have all been a fantastic audience! Thank you so much for sticking with Sarah until the end. I'd especially like to thank my cousin, twilightpottergirl1611, for inspiring this entire series, and encouraging me to continue with it.

This story was originally supposed to be ten pages totally, and just for my and my cousin's eyes only. Yeah, that worked out well….

But I am so glad I shared this with all of you!

Thank you once again for all your reviews and likes! And even if you never marked this story as a favorite, but still read it and enjoyed it, thank you. As Edward would say, it's the thought that counts.

This is the end of Sarah and Seth's story, so please don't ask for more. All good things must end, and you wouldn't want me to drag this on unnecessarily, would you?

But, I have a few more stories in my head, one of which is a spinoff series about Seth and Sarah's kids. If you're interested, I'd love for you to check out my "Secrets" series. It would mean the world for me if you were to read it.

Either way, thank you for reading about and believing in Sarah and me!

Thank you!

nrlmuffins


End file.
